Itachi hears Itachi's
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: After destroying those who harmed her, everyone found out and then they heard the poem . .song . . rhyme . . .or was it a warning?


_I have no right to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o0o

-

**Itachi hears Itachi's**

-

-

Sitting down in the old wicker chair she watched the townspeople scurry around and carry out their business around her. Sitting outside the little open café she listened to the stories filtering among the café's patrons.

"_Did you hear – they are dating."_

"_My husband said there was nothing left after he was done."_

"_And what does the Hokage say?"_

"_How long have they been going out?"_

"_She did as much damage when she got free."_

"_Apparently Mikoto-san is already planning a wedding now it's official."_

Raising her teacup the brunette woman took a sip of the chrysantium tea enjoying the taste of properly brewed tea as opposed to the syrupy crap that was available in the shops back home; it was unfortunately true if you wanted the real thing you had to go to its origin. Luckily that exchange programme had been advertised and she had met the criteria for the once in a life time opportunity.

Suddenly the gossip that had filled the air dropped, looking around she spied a couple entering the café, all eyes on them. Rolling her eyes at the patron's blatant interest she shrugged her shoulders and watched them from underneath lowered lashes as she doodled freely on the paper before her. Ignoring her notes and the notes she had to write she smiled as she saw the raven haired man's protectiveness of the pink haired woman.

It had taken her a while to get used to the shinobi style of clothes and now she even had a few of the more modest pieces to take home along with some dulled weapons for display purposes. But looking at the couple before her even she could recognise the quality of his sword, katana she corrected herself along with the pouches on the utility type belt worn by the woman, a ninja pouch the kids called them.

Smiling she took another sip as she watched the pink haired woman smile happily at the taller man as she asked him what he wanted. Her blue eyes danced and she nearly giggled at the man's monosyllable response at which the pinkette only smiled and shook her head. They fit she thought, the man's hand coming to rest on her waist as the pinkette leaned slightly into his touch, it wasn't the nauseating display usually seen with that age group, but as she had already noted the children seemed to mature much quicker here. No she thought, they needed no display, both were comfortable with each other and their relationship, but from what she could gather from the shocked café patrons even this display was much.

Finishing her tea she set it down and looked up at the couple as they left, blue eyes meet green as the two women nodded each other. Smiling to herself she pushed her brown hair behind one ear and listened to gossip reach fever pitch.

Itachi and Sakura.

Nice names she mused as she began to hum-

Ring around a Rosy, A Pocket full of Posies . . . Dunn dunn dunn dud duh . . .

With a secretive smile the brunette sitting at the table started to hum a song. . a poem . . rhyme. . . .

"A warning." She whispered as her pen flew across the paper.

-

-

Walking hand in hand Sakura smiled at Itachi as he looked at her in question.

"Just happy." Her green eyes sparkled as she answered his unspoken question, smiling as he nodded and squeezed her hand in response. Enjoying the feel of the sun on her face and the security she felt with him by her side she pulled him over to the fence of the academy and watched the youngest students play.

"Sakura!"

The call swung her head over to the academy doors and she released Itachi's hand to wave back.

"Iruka-sensei, how are you?" Sakura asked the brown haired man as he walked over to join them greeting Itachi who nodded in response.

"I'm fine Sakura. How are you?" he questioned in response looking her over for any lasting injuries while he scratched the scar over his nose.

"Healed and dying to start training again." She quipped making him laugh as he compared her to Naruto.

As they talked, with Itachi slowly joining in the conversation the children's laughter grew and suddenly a song filled the air.

Shocked Itachi and Sakura watched in amazement as the kids held hands and started running in a circle.

_Itachi gonna kill them,  
their all gonna bleed,  
and when they fall down,  
they'll never move again._

_He's gonna make 'em pay,  
and he's gonna make 'em scream,  
and when they fall down,  
they'll never move again._

At the end of those two lines the children fell down and played dead before they jumped to their feet and grabbing hands started to skip in a circle and chant on.

_He won't laugh,  
he won't cry,  
he'll do the devils work,  
and now they all learn._

_You don't look,  
you don't touch,  
you don't even think about.  
learn your lesson well._

_She's Itachi's,  
she is his.  
He's Sakura's,  
he is her's._

_To keep your head,  
and keep your soul,  
learn you lesson well._

_Don't touch Itachi's,  
don't touch his stuff,  
don't touch his Sakura if you wanna live._

Wide eyes in disbelief Sakura looked around as they started to sing it again, her head swivelling to the side she saw Itachi's stoic face ever so slowly twitch until his lips turned up the tiniest bit at the corners.

"I am . . . am ... " Iruka –sensei trailed off afraid at how the dangerous couple would take the children's song.

"We have an exchange teacher here for a few weeks and she was humming a song . . . the kids must have . . . . ."

Iruka trailed off in disbelief as he too saw the bare positive movement of Itachi's lips.

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"It is the truth." Itachi replied shrugging his shoulders as Sakura laughed lightly shaking her head in amazement.

"I'm yours am I?" Sakura lightly asked the man beside her, her tone questioning and light but still having a slight warning to it.

"As you heard, I am yours as well."

His dark eyes warmed as he watched her smile back at him loving saying.

"Yup, it's the reason I like it. Let all the fan girls know your mine."

As a bell rang and Iruka said his goodbyes ushering the children back into the academy, the couple walked back the way they came, Sakura singing the children's song under her breath. Slowly she started to giggle and then to laugh heartily. Nearly bent at the waist in her laughter she looked at Itachi's amused eyes and said.

"Oh Kami, wait until Naruto and Sasuke hear you have a children's song about you!"

Her statement made him chuckle, a sound only she and a very select few ever heard. She was right his little brother and his friend would be very upset when they heard the children's song about him.

Even more reason to like.

-

O0o0o

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I wrote and posted the warning a few days ago but them a comment about children singing it got me thinking. So I hope you like this and let me know what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
